


Trail Bound - abandoned story sorry

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Running low on money Y/N kidnaps Tyrion Lannister in hopes of getting some much needed gold. But as her journey with him continues she is thinking of maybe keeping him.Tyrion x Readerok so ya some of the charas may be ocish sorry i have not watched much and i am only 100 and some pages into the first book.





	1. Chapter 1

Gold, she thought to herself she was running low on gold looking at the small amount sitting in the leather pouch on the table in front of her. Fiddling with the last silver coins in it, groaning to herself why had she come to kings landing everything here seemed to be double the price that it was anywhere else. Taking a breath she calmly reminded herself why she was here, yes to get some more money. Carefully watching the doors to the whore house she grimaced, such places were no place for a women but I am no women but a monster she thought. The short Lannister should be here at some point she had heard that he frequently went to such establishment’s.  
Than she saw him hobbling towards the place with his sellsword turned knight Bron following him, ga this would make it more of a challenge she thought he was a strong foe whom she would not be able to match she was not strong with the sword that she knew. Grabbing her leather pouch off the table and throwing a small silver onto it for the ale she could never afford wine, she slunk across the small road and into the building.  
Gulping at the sight of women standing around many mostly bare, she dashed into the corner. If anyone saw her they would know immediately that she did not belong here. Fiddling lightly with the cording holding her dress of sorts closed she then loosened it and pulled it through some of the holes letting it gape open and her chest be half showing. She then blushed at the thought of having to let someone see her like this modestly was somehow always a thing with her. Turing fast she walked slowly up the stairs and looked about for the short man.  
Finding him with little trouble she smiled to herself, little she thought he was little. The short man was fondling a women on a bed, his knight in the same room distracted by another. Walking slowly into the room with her hood covering her face and her chest nearly out she took a deep breath.  
“Who are you,” She heard from the small man.  
“I am a gift from that master,” she said trying to be seductive, she groaned to herself this would never work she sounded like a moron. Turing her head to look away, she knew now that this silly plan of hers would never work she knew nothing of being seductive or getting a mans attention.  
“Oh a shy one,” she head his voice again he was closer, “Lets go to another room if you wish.”  
Feeling her heart race she nods her head, and he holds out his hand to her and gently pulls her to a smaller but much more private room.   
Taking a deep breath to get some of her nerves back she gently brings Tyrion into her arms and stokes him her height was perfect she was only a few inches taller than him, “How old are you?” he asks.  
“Hmm I am an adult if that’s what you are worried about,” she murmurs into his ear feeling a bit more comfortable she plays with his shirt then brings her hands down.  
“I do not want a child and I want to know if littlefinger thinks I enjoy that disgusting practice,” he groused grabbing her hands and bringing them up.  
That man is disgusting but at least Tyrion seems to have a bit of honour, “No my Lord, I have had 22 name days if you are are worried. My mother tried to marry me but no man wants a beast, who looks like a child,” she said bitterly only part of it was true but she still felt bitter over it.  
Tyrion started to turn towards her, “beast?” He asked questioning. But before he could finish turning she bashed him in the head with the handle of her sword. Falling soundly to the flood she hurriedly covers his face with a bag then throws him over her shoulder like a sack. Hurriedly she walks to the window to see it is only the second floor, people are scurrying about not none of them raising their eyes to the building smiling at this luck she tightens her grip on the small man as to not loose him she starts to crawl. Crawling was easy but with another it was not shimying carfully along the wall to the next building that was thankfully only had a single floor. Tightening her grip on Tyrion she leaps to the next building and nearly looses her footing she throws her small burden further onto the roof to try and steady herself. Swallowing the bile in her throat, at the fear that was starting to come she runs and grabs Tyrion and then dash’s across the roof top and to the back street that was only used by beggars in the night.  
Looking to her small prize, she giggled to herself maybe she could keep him he seemed to be a charming fellow. Taking off her tattered cloak she starts for the gate, upon reaching it she sees many guard’s at it and the seemed to be trying to stop people from leaving. She walked up the the gate to leave when she was grabbed by one, “Halt, you may not leave till I say.”   
Turning her face to the man she glared, “Look,” she growled out he took a step back when he saw her face. “I came into town to buy a sack of overpriced potatoes,” she complained as she moved the small man on her shoulder in hopes he looked enough like a sack of potatoes, “I just want to go, finish my journey home.” The man looked at her for a few seconds, “Here then have one,” she then said taking a potato she had stolen from the pocket of the cloak covering Tyrion.  
“You may go,” he said seeming placified, then throws the potato back to her, “And keep this it looks as if you need it.”  
“Thank you,” you replied carefully adjusting Tyrion on her shoulder she turns and starts to leave.  
“Wait,” she hears another man call slowly turning again this time trying to hide a bit of her face she replies, “Yes ser, how may I help you.”  
A man fully in armour with short blond hair stood, and looked at her carefully a Lannister she thought to herself, “Here for your troubles.” He is holding out a small leather pouch out to her, tilting your head at him you want to question him.  
Holding out her hand, he hands it to her, “Um, thank you for your kindness.” she says as she then turns and starts to walk out of the city.  
Going towards the stables at the edge of the City walls she goes to her horse, “Mira sorry to keep you waiting so long.” Stroking the horses nose lightly she walks to the place Tryrion over the horse and jumping on herself then pressing her knees into her sides to get her to walk.  
“Ah ser, your horse is nicely behaved. How was your trip to the city?” The stable boy that she had given the horse to when she had come to the city.  
Smiling to herself she turns halfway to look at him, “Its very expensive, here have this.” She took a coin from the pouch from the other Lannister and threw it at him.  
She saw his gaping face and he saw her, “My lady, I sor,” he started before she said, “I am no lady but thank you for taking care of my horse.”  
Clicking to Mira she started on the trip home. I miss it she thought to herself but maybe not right away I need to send a ransom letter maybe, I don’t know.

A/N  
ok so this is my first GOT fanfic, it is most likely not the greatest but I needed to start writing it out! I got plans for it but as I started writing new things came to me, does Jamie know that she has Tyrion and he wants him gone from the castle away from his crazy sister? Welp I do hope to write more of this there needs to be more tyrion x readers cause i like the little guy :P


	2. Chapter 2

Riding for a few minutes at a steady pace she leans forward to grab Tyrion and then place him sitting up. Turning a bit she digs in the bag she has on her, a saddle bag of sorts without a saddle, and pulls out a rope, trusting Mira she releases her reins and pulls the coat off of Tyrion care-full that nothing falls from its pockets she slips it into the bag halfway she will need it again. Pulling his arms behind him, she ties then together then takes the rope and wraps it around her waist and knots it again, pulling at them she checks the tightness then grabs the cloak again and throws it over him.  
Humming to herself she grabs Mira, silvery mane and smiled Mira was a strange horse who had come to her in the dead of the night ones, her body was black as the night, with white marks as if the frost had gotten her and her mane as silvery white as the moon. Y/N had always taken her as a gift from the old gods to help her, and she had thanked them. As she is stroking her soft fur lightly, she heard a moan and she felt the short man move. Pulling him towards herself as to not have him fall she then hears him grunt, looking down she sees him with his eyes wide open and when she had pulled him towards herself she had squished his face into her chest.  
Flushing at that, she gives him some more space and push’s Mira a little faster. “Tyrion its good to see I did not accidentally hit you too hard and kill you,” Y/N says in a jovial voice, “Not that I was worried needed to keep you quiet till a certain time.”  
“Who are you,” he said as he shifted himself away from her and looked away from her.  
“Sorry I can not tell you that,” she said giving him a pat on the head, “But you can call me the Monster of Westros if you want to.”  
“Why would I do that,” he grunted as he tried to shift some more into a more comfortable position.  
“Because everyone does,” you say with a smile.  
“Ah well if you called me what everyone else does, then you would call me Imp, Half-man, and I have even heard them call me the Demon Monkey.”  
“Ha I love that last one, maybe I should start calling you that eh,” she said with a giggle.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he ground out turning his head further away, “and can you get this thing off me, its stuffy.”  
“Nope sorry, you do know that you are famous right? If anyone sees you they will call the guard right away, now shh someone is coming.”  
“Why would I be quiet, wouldn’t I want to be found?” He says with a smirk.  
“Well you have a choice here, you can be quiet or I will have to shove this in your mouth and make you quiet,” She said holding up a chunk of worn cloth.  
Feeling him shiver at the thought she smile, “See an easy choice we can talk more when they pass.”  
They silently continued till they got to a carriage being pulled by 2 black horses Mira began to shy and go towards the edge of the path and nearer to the woods. “Calm your horse,” whispered Tyrion. Shushing him she said to him, “Mira does not like carriages, she never has they make her nervous.”  
“Is the carriage scaring your child,” you look up to see an aging man slowing the horses.  
Glancing down at Tyrion she reply’s, “No, its my mare she does not like them or any type of thing that was made for horses to pull, I think she does not like the idea.”  
“Ah well I will be on my way then,” he says as he clucks the horses on.  
You give him a nod as you give Mira a knee to get her to walk, “See was it that hard to not say anything.”  
“He thought I was a child,” he grumbled looking away.  
“Almost worse than being called a half-man is it not,” you smile at that and click Mira into a trot, “Now this is going to be a long journey so lets talk, what do you like little man.”  
“Dragons,” he crowed.  
“Hm, Dragons almost seem to be something that never existed in the first place eh.”  
“Oh but they did and I have seen proof,” he whispered eagerly.  
“Do tell,” She say her smile wide at the excited look at his excited face.  
Dropping the rope to give Mira free rein she listens to Tyrion tell of how when he had first come to Kings Landing, that he had gone of a search for the skulls of the dragons that had once adorned the hall of the king. About how they had been in a dark dank room in the belly of the castle, they had been amazing some seemed almost larger then life and some were as small as a dog. He then went on to tell about the books that he had read about them and how when he was younger he had asked for one on his name day, but had just been laughed at.  
“I wished for dragons too once in my life, that they would spew fire appon my enemy and that I would be free of them,” she said with a sad smile at the thought, “But I soon realized that I would most likely never see one and I actually stopped thinking that they were real to begin with, but with what you tell me now they must have at some point.”  
“Oh and they still do today, did you not hear about the mother of dragons!”  
“No, I do not hear much were I live its isolated and lonely,” she said as she ducked her head down as Mira walked by a low tree, she had walked off the path as soon as Y/N had loosed her.  
“Have you gotten lost,” Tyrion said a bit of worry in his voice as he saw that there were trees all around them now.  
“No Mira is taking us home,” she said as she patted the mares neck lightly, “She always knows the way home even when I don’t.”  
“Smart horse, but are we not going to stop soon,” he asked he looking a bit uncomfortable.  
“Well I was thinking of letting Mira go for a while longer why?”  
“Well I am gonna be honest with you I have to take a piss and sitting on a horse for long periods of time is not the most comfortable seat in the world,” he confessed as he looked her straight in the face not looking at all embarrassed about what he had said.  
“Ahh well I guess we can stop but first we must find a suitable place to camp, can’t just stop anywhere.”  
After a bit more riding she stops Mira near a place were the trees seem to be a bit farther apart and the branch’s aren’t as thick. Taking hold of Tryrion she throws her leg off the side of the horse, and pulls him with her off the horse. “One moment,” she said when she saw him raise his arms and open his mouth to mention the ropes, “All in time good ser, first I gotta get the bag off Mira its the only thing that she can stand being on her but that does not mean that she likes it.”  
Pulling it off of her, as she starts to leave Tyrion protests, “Aren’t you going to hobble her, what if she does not come back.”  
“She always comes back, she is just going to the river that is near here to drink she is a very smart horse and will be back soon.” Then she turned to him, “Now these ropes, will you run if I just let you free of them or should I keep you tied to me?”  
“Well any smart man would say that they would wish to be free of the ropes so they could try to run, but I am an even smarter man because I would not run because I have no clue were the seven hells I am. I am also a very short man and if I ran into anyone unsavoury well I would be no match for them.”  
“Yes you are true on all accounts, but you could tell these unsavoury people that you are a Lannister, and your pockets are lined with gold,” she said as she reached down to untie the rope at his arms.  
“Now that’s going a bit far is it not,” he said rubbing his wrist where the rope had been.  
“Maybe a bit, but this is were I will say that I trust that you will not try to run off it will get dark soon and its dangerous at night around here,” she said with a yawn as she sets the bag down on a log. “Now you go take a piss and I will collect some wood for a fire.”  
Tyrion stared at the strange women as she walks a bit and bends down to collect fallen branches, wow he thinks that has got to be the most beautiful person to have ever kidnapped me. Then flushing a bit at some way-word thoughts he turns and walks a bit into the trees,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Abiword is stupid as fudge so this chapter may be a bit messed up i did read it over but i may have missed something.

Chapter 3  
Collecting a small arm-full of logs, she drops them in a pile and continues a small fire would be nice even though it is summer it still gets chilly at night. Paying no mind to her little prize, she goes out into the bush to catch something. After catching 2 rabbits she returns to the little camp sight she had made she smiles as she sees Mira sitting right beside Tyrion and his head was in a book. “You’ve been snooping in my bag,” she says as she grabs her knife and starts to skin the rabbits.  
“Um, yes I was unsure what to do and well.....” he looked a bit worried, and she laughed at him. “Its fine, Mira seems to have taken a liking to you.”  
“Oh ya, I found this book and sat down to read when she came back and she just sat right down beside me. Freaked the hell out of me I thought she was gonna sit on me.”  
“You don’t need to worry about that little man, she is used to sitting next to me and I am fairly small as well,” she voiced as she pulled the skin off the other rabbit. “So rabbit for supper, is that alright with you. But what am I saying you got no say in it!”  
Gutting and putting them on sticks she works to start a fire, “So little man, do you think your father will give me some gold dragons for you?”  
“Hm,” he just grunted and continued reading.  
“Alright then,” she says placing the rabbits over the fire to cook. She goes to the bag, “Why did you kidnap me if you have a bag full of gold,” Tyrion shouts. You turn to see him standing he seems to be shaking a bit looking angry.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I looked through the bloody bag I know what you have in there, and you have a bag filled with gold dragons!”  
“You mean this,” she said holding up a bag and shaking it in her hand she hear the jingle of money as well as a crunching sound. Looking at the bag she then opens it and moves the coins around and finds a piece of worn parchment. “Why did he give this to me,” she whispers as she pulls the parchment out, then drops it suddenly it could have anything on it.  
“So, why do you have that.” he says walking towards you then seeing the note he reaches to grab it, “Don’t.” She says pushing him away, “This isn’t right, a bag of gold a note. That man is trying to kill me that note could have some sort of curse or spell.”  
“What man, who wants you dead now,” Tyrion asks perplexed.  
“I don’t know but he was wearing full armour, and had short blonde hair I thought he might be your brother but why would he do this, why would he give me all this gold?”  
“I am reading the note,” he says ducking under her arm and grabbing it. He looks confused as he reads it then a little shocked.  
“Well what does it say,” She asks looking at him.  
“My brother he knew you had me, he said you are supposed to keep me safe. that sister dear wishs me dead which I knew, but she planned on killing me faster.” He said then turned to the fire and threw it in.  
“Hey wait what if I wanted to read it,” she cried as it burned to a crisp, “But what about ransom money, does that mean that I should not write to your father?”  
He did not answer he just turned away and walked to where he had left the book and sat down to read.

SMALL TIME SKIP 

Tyrant Lannister  
I have the small man and if you wish for him to be returned I would like the sum of 1000 gold dragon to be deposited in a small windmill called The Whist that is on the west of the Kingswood along the Roseroad. If the sum is there within a fortnight, the small man will be returned not a hair on his head damaged.

“Ha there that should be fine right.” She says flattening the note out to dry.  
“Did you just call him a Tyrant, and why do you keep calling me a small man, I do not appreciate it,” he grumbled as he drank some wine from a wineskin that she had handed to him after their supper.  
“Ahh but its so cute, your my little man,” she giggled looking towards the fire, then letting out a shrill whistle.  
“What are you trying to do get us found,” grunted Tyrion as he glared into the forest.  
“Nope, if anyone heard they would think it was just a bird, people are like that they do not enjoy the thought of something else being out there,” she said raising her arm in the air, “I am just calling a grumpy friend.”  
As she said that a raven flew down and landed on her arm, “Food, food, F**king food,” it cried out in a shrill voice.  
“Why does it swear?” Tyrion asks his eyes like small plates at the surprise of a swearing bird.  
“Well he has picked up some rather crude words from me......” she looked away from him then turned away. Furling the letter up, she holds it out to the bird, “I need this taken to Tyrin Lannister can you do that.”  
“F**king food.” he cried out as he grabbed the letter in his free claw then glared at her.  
“FIND YOUR OWN F**KING FOOD YOU INGRATE,” you shouted at him and threw him into the sky.  
“Are you sure you should be the rude to your pets,” Tyrion asks as the bird flies off.  
“He knows I only feed him when he delivers a message for me, all other times he needs to find his own food I don’t have the money to feed him and myself,” she said as she dug in the bag and pulled out a small fur blanket. “Now come here its time to sleep,” she said as she threw the blanket down and crawled under it.  
“I don’t know if I should trust you, what if you have something else planned for me under that blanket.”  
“Look little man, I don’t care what you have under your trousers I just don’t want you to get too cold now come,” she ground out and lay down.  
Tyrion almost shyly for some reason waddled over to the blanket and crawled under it, he tried to keep away from her and he rested himself down on the ground and closed his eyes the last thing he saw was the small fire and the deep dark woods. 

Character Ages  
So i figured just to get things going i would give you the ages of the characters in my story  
Tyrion is 23-30 around that age in the first book it mentions him getting a horse for his 23rd name day  
Y/N is 22 mentioned in the first chapter of my crappy fiction I had if worded funny at one point but now it says she has had 22 name days.  
Heights too just cause  
Tyrion is 4 feet  
Y/N is 5 feet 

Oh small A/N  
I have this on Quotev to just to say that as well as i got a like here and there so i will so totally write more @.@


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes to a harsh sound Y/N groans and grabs the furs to pull over her body, warmth she thought cuddling into the softness next to her and closing her eyes again. Then it came again a sound like a scream, sitting up faster than she thought possible she sat up to see her raven, Ser was on the ground nearby his loud squaking had woken her. Scrambling on her knees to him to find out what was wrong she cried when she saw his wing had a chunk of feathers missing and there was blood on them.  
“Ser, calm down buddy its ok just calm down,” she soothed him till he stopped crying out gently taking his wing in her hand she lifted it up to see the damage. Many of the feathers seemed to be missing, “Hurt,” he said in a low cry. “Oh I know buddy it hurts what happened?” she asks him knowing that he would not really be able to tell her but she just felt better asking him.  
“Man, ATTACK, man attack,” he cried out repeating it a few times.  
“Tywin attacked you,” she said in a stormy voice as she glared at the ground.  
“F**K,” the bird cried out it was his way of saying yes at times when he was stressed he was a very smart bird she then stroaked his beak and head.   
“I am sorry little buddy, I did not know that monster would do that to you but I seemed to be not lasting damage you did fly here.”  
“F**k,” Ser sqauked in agreement.  
“Oh gods, I wake up to see the most buitiful person to have ever kidnapped me and she is crazy, having conversations with birds,” Tyrion cried out.  
She looked towards him and saw him looking towards her with an agahst look on his face, she giggled at that and turned back to the bird and talked with him for a bit longer. Tyrion just went to her bag and grabbed the book and went to sit down by Mira and opening it up all the while glaring at Y/N. “What is wrong with that blasted bird anyway,” he said as he flipped through the pages to were he was.”  
“Well if what I got off him is right, he delivered the letter to your father and then he was attacked they must have tried to grab his wings. He lost a good portion of them on his right wing, but it must not be as bad as he is acting like it is because he flew all the way back here. I think he just wants attention, I do not send very many letters so I only see him once in a Blue moon and whenever he comes to visit me.”  
“Strange girl,” grumbled Tyrion as he leaned back on Mira and started to read.  
“You do understand that this means that no-body will pay me for you,” she says looking towards him and pulling out her knife.   
He looks up, gulping and leaning further back into Mira, “I can help you I am a very smart person I can help you make money, or even find ways to live off the land I have read a book about a man who never once purchased a thing but he lived to be 80 years old.” Tyrion babbled out in his fear but then it fell as she turned towards the bag and she gabbed some rope and cut a length of it off.  
“Hm you are right, even if I can not get any gold from your family you are smart.” She said as she started to cut multiple pieces of rope out, “You may just be able to help me, but that does mean that you will have to come home with me. Its not like you have a home to go back to anyway do you?”   
Tyrion flinched at that, “Yes I suppose that you are right, I have one question for you though how can you stand the sight of me? Everyone that I have ever had the great pleasure of talking to has scourned me and said harsh words.”  
“Little man, I do not see an ugly man when I look at you. I see a man who is small, yes your features, and limbs are a bit wierd but I have seem much stranger.” she commented as she packed up some odd assortment of items back into the bag. “So then I must ask you, why do you not find my scar ridden face to be ugly?” As she said that she looked to him showing him her full face, which she was unsure if he had actually seen, she had a large white line running along her left cheek and it curved up to her eye were a chunk of her brow had been lost.  
“I once heard that scars made people more attractive,” Tyrion said as he rose from his place beside Mira, “But to tell you the truth, people who think you are ugly because of that well they are the ugly ones.” As he said that he walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his small hands, “You are not ugly, you are beautiful.”   
“Lies, are always pretty,” she whispered and turned away to grab the bag and toss it over Mira, who rose in distaste and threw her head up in the air with a whiney. Going back to the cut up ropes she starts to tie them into a basket of sorts, “I am used to lies, my parents when they said they loved me, yet the abandon me as soon as I got this scar.... Lies,” she was crying as she got to the last word.  
“But I am not lieing to you, when I first saw you after you had taken me I thought you were the loveliest person to have ever kidnapped me!” he said as he went up to her and pulled her into a hug, “People have hurt you with names, but you must not let them hurt you, you must wear them like an armour and when they say them and they shall just bounce off.”  
“Its hard,” she whispered and pressed a little closer resting her face in his hair. “I have not been hugged since I last saw my mother.”  
“Then you are more lucky than me, I do not recall ever being hugged,” Tyrion said as he gently pulled away looking down.  
She turns away not knowing what to say then returns to the rope basket and gently grabs Ser and places him in it and hangs it from her neck, “We must get going now.”  
Nervously she walked up to Tyrion and gave him a hug, “We all need to know that we are loved at some point in our lives.” Then she plucked him from the ground and settled him atop Mira who stayed as still as a statue as she climed up behind him.  
“So, I don’t mean to be rude but how did you get that scar?” Tyrion seems a bit nervous about the question but asks it anyway.  
“Its not rude, well maybe a bit but we are now companions of travel and you are curious,” she states as she pats Mira to get her to walk a bit faster. “When I was a small girl, my parents betrothed me to some knight, he was an old man. I was afraid of him but my parents made me meet him, when I met him I think I fell in love but not romantic he was like another fatherly figure. He taught me how to ride, how to shoot a bow but all good things must come to an end. I asked him if we could go for a ride I was so excited, we rode out into the bush he pointed out the trees and the names they were known as and said that he had peed on every tree he could name, he always knew how to make me laugh,” she smiled at the memory, “‘Birch, oak, elm, willow I have pissed on them all’ he said to me but then men came out of the bush they were wearing no sigils or colours. I jumped from my horse to hide under a log but was found by one of them he sliced my face I thought it would fall off it hurt so much.”  
She stopped at that and played with Miras mane, “I am sorry for what happened to you, may I ask what happened to the knight.”  
“He died,” she said not giving any more informations then she turned the subject around, “So you hate your family may I ask why since we are talking so personally.”  
“Ah yes, it is only fitting that I tell you something in return.” As they rode further and further into the forest Tyrion imparted his tale of how he grew up with everyone blaming him for his mothers death, calling him demon and many other hateful names most likely originating from his sister. About how he aged and found that he could not be a knight and fight so he must find another way to fight with words, and he enjoyed learning new ways to smite people with them. Into adulthood he had learned the true hatred for them his family had become a nightmare to him that never seemed to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira threw her head restlessly as she felt the short man wiggle a bit. She did not mind the little bit of extra weight he was quite small but he kept moving it was enough to bug her. That little man may be only used to riding with one of those horrible contraptions they put on other horses backs but I shall never have one Y/N understood my dislike for them and all other strange human made tools that were made for a horse to do the job of a man. Trotting a little faster at the sound of the blasted bird and his swearing hoping to get home all the quicker, she missed home and she was glad they were finally returning.

 

*Normal Pov*

Tyrion wiggled again, and Y/N gabbed onto him a little tighter “Stop it you gonna upset Mira.”

“Its just that I have never ridden on a horse without a saddle it is strange, how do you control the beast?” He asks as he tries to wiggled agian only to be stopped by a firm hand.

“If I need to I just tug this rope way I wish to go, its not a formal way to do the reins but she reacts well to the rope,” she says as she holds up a rope that is tied sort of like a halter but simpler, “She has never reacted well to any man made objects, as I have mentioned before and she has a great sense of direction even I have no clue were we are right now.”  
“I feel so safe,” he said sarcastically then he seemed to think a bit, “You know I once read a book about horses once and one man thought that they were the smartest animal out their, for if they threw their master they always ended up back home in the end. It was reading many of those books is how I came to creating a saddle that a man of my stature could use.”  
“Sounds interesting, I have never thought about the what the smartest animal would be, but horses would be at the top, now squirrels they would be at the bottom I hate those things.” She started on a bit of a rampant about the many things that she did not like and she ended up asking him what he disliked other than his family. That had gotten a dry laugh out of him, and he had gone on to tell her that he did not like many thing, being alone was one of them. They chatted for a long while before he asked her a question.

“So were are we actually going?”

“Well you are not going to believe me but we are going to a cursed ghost town, well thats what everyone says about it that is the cursed part anyway. I found it when well that thing I talked about earlier happened, I had run away. I ran and I ran as fast as I could I thought I would die my lungs hurt, my face hurt but I ran into a village in the forest I cried for help but no-one came. I did not understand, when I got into the middle of town there was a tree it was crying...... I heard a voice say to me ‘help me’ out of fear I ran closer to the tree and tripped over its roots. I looked at the tree its face, it terrified me then I saw an axe wedged into it so I grabbed it and pulled. I felt like I spent half the evening pulling out that silly axe I just wanted it in case I needed protection. Then woosh it was out and bang I was out like a light I smashed my own head in with the backwards force of the axe. When I woke up I was covered in sap from the tree an unamaginable amount of it it was almost like blood, the tree was even still leaking it out. I was about to grab the axe when the voice said to me, ‘you have helped me, and I have helped you’ at the moment I had not understood but had ran home. My mother never understood what had happened to me I came home with a healed scar on my face, and I asked about the town I was told to forget it and move on.” She took a deep breath, and continued, “But I ran away about a year after that and went back there, and I stayed. I still must leave to get supplies every once and a while but I like it there.”

“Sounds interesting a cursed village I like it, is it a tree of the old gods?” he asks looking back at her.

“Yes it is, I read about them a bit when I found out what it was I found a book about it. My family was never really one for gods, because why worship gods that man created the faces for so I really never understood many religions. Its strange the story of these gods you call the old gods, that tree they must have tried to cute it down but they were stopped. I always wondered it it was the old god talking to me, did it ask me to help the tree. Its funny cause I only did it to get the axe that was in the tree. But it healed me, it helped me ever since then I have taken them as my gods. Ah look we are at my little camp ground, I use this as a spot for when I am going to and from town, I keep a small amount of supplies here its amazing that nobody has ever found it and stolen anything but i think its to close to the cursed village for anybodies taste.”

She stops Mira and hops of pulling Tyrion off after her, “We are gonna stop here, I hate to make Mira tired.”

“She looks fine to me actually she looks a bit antsy,” he says as he watchs Mira prance around a bit.  
“Hm, your right but its been a long day and you were getting antsy to I could feel you trying to squirm you are like a little worm.” She says as she takes the bag off of a Mira and throws it into the little hideout she has. “Now lets just rest now, its a short way from here but I want you to be less worm-like on the rest of the ride there. I would think it would be more comfortable to ride without a saddle you don't have any leather in your way you just feel the horse moving under you.”

He looks at her with an grumpy expression and does not even answer her just turns away and grabs the book from the bag and starts to read it.

 

A/N

I find it hilarious that Peter Dinklage (Tyrion in the tv show) bloody voices Mighty Eagle in angry birds movies I need to rewatch it now just cause its funny..... Not in a weird way but if i like a character if its in a tv show i usually like the actor too and want to see their other works.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyrion flipped through the pages of the book, “Who wrote this?”  
“Nobody of concern,” she answers.  
“But its horrible and I want to congratulate them, this poem is my favorite,  
‘Some are tall  
and some are small  
but we all are dolls  
and to the ground we all fall  
when they bore of their game  
its always the same.’  
What is it about what, it just so weird comparing people to dolls and who are they....” he stops when he notices Y/N stiffen a bit, “Are you ok?”  
“Yes, I am fine I always thought it was about the gods at first maybe they seem to be interested in our lives but then after a bit they just leave us and let this place become a hell of sorts,” she grumbles throwing a fur at him, “I got some furs stocked up here for some reason so here we don’t need a fire, its still 2 days ride till we get home.”  
“Well I shall read this for a bit, curious book though.”  
“Shut up about the silly book,” she says as she crawls further into the hideout were it completely dark and says with a yawn, “I am tired so I am going to sleep, if you want a candle there is one in the trunk over there. You will have to find a way to light it on your own.” Flopping to the ground she covers herself in a pile of furs and closes her eyes.  
* Lets do the time skip again *  
Waking up she feels a small warmth next to her looking down she sees Tyrion cuddled up against her side. Raising her brow a bit at that, she shrugs and pulls him closer and takes the book that he is still holding in his grasp. It was left untitled and filled with many types of writing poems, history, information, stories. Opening it to the first page she cringes at how messy the writing is you could hardly read it.  
‘If you are reading this now  
I will wonder just how  
You got your grubby paws  
On my bad book with so many flaws’  
It was a stupid poem, that she hoped someone would read when she died. That's why she always carried it with her, Tyrion saying it was horrible kinda hurt her feelings even though she knew it was really bad.  
Flipping to the last page she sees her last notes which were about Black Water, she said the water looked so sad. Then to counter that she had wondered how the heck water could look sad, was it unhealthy probably cause it seemed that all of Kings Landings waste was piped there. It was gross and it smelled horrible there.  
Resting here head on the ground again she closes her eyes its daylight out but a little more rest would not hurt she thought to herself as she listened to the sounds around the area to only freeze. There were no sounds, no birds chirping, no Mira munching on grass, no stupid squirrels chattering about loudly. Something was wrong, carefully slipping from the furs she throws them over Tyrion so he looks like a pile of fur. She finds her dagger and crawls out of the little hide-away even knowing that it may be safer there for it is hard to spot if one is not looking for it.  
Then she sees then leaning against a tree the man who had given her the gold, “I thought I told you to keep it secret that you had him.”  
“What do you mean,” she asks playing carefully with the dagger.  
“In the note I said ‘Don’t let anyone know you have him and keep him safe.” He had not even looked up he was looking down at his hand.  
“Look I did not even get to read the note Tyrion burned it,” she explained.  
“That does sound like something my brother would do, keep him safe,” he said turning away and starting to walk, “Oh and keep a supply of wine, then he will be your forever.”  
Biting her lip a bit in worry she crawls back into the hide-away how had he found them, caught between wanting to leave in case this was a trap and wanting to let the little man sleep she decided to let him sleep a bit he seemed to have trouble sleeping. Even now he was thrashing a bit, crawling in beside him she rubs her fingers through his gold hair.  
He was really cute when asleep she thought no sarcastic remarks or derogatory thoughts about himself just him snoring. It was so cute he snored he must have been really tired she thought as she started to hum a song she remembered her mother singing to her once, she missed her mother even thought she was strict she was still her mom.  
“Its good to see you are up and about,” Tyrion says in a ruff voice clouded in sleep, “You seemed really tired earlier.”  
“Yes, I don’t sleep well usually I just lay awake,” She says as she rises moving away from him a bit.  
“Same here,” Tyrion says as he stretches his small arms, then his neck, “Sleeping on the ground is hell though.”  
“I have not seen Mira,” Y/N starts, “We could try to journey on foot but I don’t really want to, so I think we are going to have to stay here for a bit.”  
“Well that's not surprising,” Tyrion says as he hobbles out of the hide-away.

A/N  
You wanna hear a story about a couple of dirty midgets who stole a ring?


End file.
